Remember
by Cahaya Nightdreamer
Summary: Even from the moment that they met, Summer and Dillon seemed to understand each other. What if there was a story behind it?
1. Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers RPM or any of the characters.

* * *

**AN: Something new that I'm trying out. Toying with the idea that maybe Summer and Dillon could have known each other before…and then this came up. **

* * *

Chapter 1:

When Summer Landsdown was 8, she met _him_.

It was a complete accident. For all the spoilt girl knew, some poor single mother and her children had come by, and thankful for the Landsdown's generosity, had offered themselves up as household staff. From what she could get from the staff: One mother, one son, slightly older than her, but the daughter couldn't do any work and was about the same age as her.

As soon as Summer had heard this, she had scoffed and dismissed Andrews, her butler.

As she was running down to eat dinner, she crashed into him.

"Watch where you're going!" She snapped, generally annoyed as she pushed her blonde hair out of her fair face. Her bright blue eyes met dark brown.

"Sorry." The mumbled word was said, and then he stood up.

"Ahem." She scowled, putting her hand up. The boy frowned, and then pulled her up. Once she got up, she was able to asses the slightly taller boy. He had neat dark brown hair that matched his darker eyes, and had a lean yet strong build. His skin was tanned, and his hand calloused.

For a moment, Summer couldn't breathe. Then she remembered to. "Summer. Summer Landsdown." Since when had _she_ introduced herself to household staff? _They_ would be the ones eagerly trying to get her attention and approval, and someone help them when they crinkled up her skirts. A girl needs her clothes, after all, right?

The boy looked surprised for a moment, before nodding. "Dylan. Dylan Bennett."

And then, he turned back as a girl with black hair walked uncertainly. The boy turned immediately to the girl, and then ran up to her. "Elena! You're not supposed to be out of your room!"

That must be the blind girl that Andrews had told her about.

And that was the first time she had met him.

* * *

The second time she met him, he had still been part of the household staff. Apparently, the mother had spent a fortune trying to get the daughter to be well from some illness (like Summer could really care), and had to loan from Summer's parents in order to pay off debts.

Because the family was one of the longest working families for the Landsdowns, they had agreed, but the operation had failed.

And the boy was now indebted to the family while the mother helped the girl recover.

By then, Summer had completely forgotten the boy. The only thing that had been on her mind was her 10th birthday. Double digits. That called for a MASSIVE party. _Every_ single person that she knew had been invited to the party, and she had spent every moment planning with her mom, while her dad was out of town.

During the party, all of her friends surround her, congratulating her on hitting double digits, and then congratulating her on the party planning (all of _her_ planning, of course), and then proceed to start dancing around with a few of the cute guys that Summer had decided to pity and invite.

All of them were on their best behaviour, and flirted (even though they were relatively young, but then, hey, they were _rich_, weren't they?) with the girls. Chasz, of course, was looking at himself in a mirror.

Summer couldn't agree to what he was doing more.

God, he was gorgeous, and he was rich, and their families were good friends. She looked at him, giggling about him with her friends. "He's _so_ cute."

Just then, Michelle points at a boy, someone that Summer didn't recognise, and _certainly _didn't invite. "What about _him_? _He's _cute." She excuses herself for a moment, and immediately rushes over to her mom, demanding to know who the boy was.

"I'm sorry darling, but the Bennetts were so hard-working, and so we decided to let their con come to your party. You don't mind, do you, darling?"

_Yes,_ of _course _she minded. This was _her_ party, not her _mom's_.

She eyed the boy over suspiciously. Well, he was _kinda_ cute.

Brown shaggy hair that covered his darker brown eyes. Tanned skin. Lean and lithe body, probably from doing so many chores. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans, and was wearing a dark suit jacket over it. Hm...she approached him, head held high, ignoring the giggles of her friends, all gossiping about the boy.

"Hello." She faced the boy.

The boy looked back. "Summer Landsdown, right?"

The girl nodded, for some reason suddenly feeling incredibly self-conscious as the boy's eyes watched her intently. "And what's your name?"

A flash of something like disappointment was in and out of his eyes before she could actually calculate whether she saw it or not, but he nodded and said, "Dylan. Dylan Bennett." The name sounded familiar though...and suddenly, Summer wanted to slap herself on her head.

The _servant_!

The one that she had crashed into when she was young, and had also saw his sister.

Summer looked up as they played another song. Slow song, this time, and all of the other boys rushed to get the best partners, some looking apprehensively at her. She turned to Dylan, who turned to her, and smirked. "Dance with me?" Summer should have said no. She would _not_ be asked to dance like that.

But for some reason, that grin made her wobbly in her knees, so she nodded, keeping her position upright. "Fine."

She accepted his hand, and walked to the middle of the floor, where she could see, out of her eyes, several disappointed boys, who turned to the other girls, and the other girls chattering eagerly about the boy, about _Dylan_, with whom she was dancing.

"So, Ms Summer, how's life?"

That was the most bizarre starting of her life.

But she giggled, finding it refreshing from the carefully chosen words from the other staff. "What do you think?" She asked cheekily.

"Well, fine with a broadcast of rain and annoying girls coming up in the next hour."

She laughed, seeing him grin. "They're my _friends_."

"Poor choice of words." He snipped back almost immediately.

Summer found herself grinning at the boy. "Very _funny_."

Dylan smirked. "It's my specialty."

They chatted on for a while, and Summer vaguely realised her friends dancing all around her as well. When the song ended, she was surprised at how reluctant she was to go.

But she had promised to show her friends around, after all.

So, when the song ended, she let go of Dylan and beamed at him. "Nice to meet you, Dylan. Or should I say _again_?" She had never felt this free before in her life. She realised that later on, she would have been horrified at her manner of speaking, but for now, she didn't care.

"Me too, Summer."

He smirked, and then leant down and kissed her cheek, before turning around and exiting the room. Summer placed her hand on her cheek, eyes wide and heart pounding in her chest. _God._ Was the only thing on her mind. Every moment was inscribed deeply into her mind. His warm lips, thin and slightly dry, but still nice nevertheless.

She turned, suddenly noticing Chasz looking at her, and realised that she wasn't enamoured with him as she thought, having forgotten about him completely.

Suddenly, she shook her head. _What was wrong with her_?!

Sighing, she turned and joined her friends, finding their chatter, ironically enough, as Dylan had said, annoying.

* * *

The next few years, Summer started to regularly see Dylan. His mischievous personality and different outlook on life was refreshing compared to what she had been through, and she was grateful. Around him, she could _really_ be himself without worrying about what others thought about her.

They chatted over everything, from their own family, to their parents' expectations, to their personal lives, their hobbies, practically everything. Summer found out that Dylan's father had previously been a navy officer that had been killed a few years back.

Dylan found out that the only reason Summer acted like this was because she was insecure about herself.

Over the years, Summer learnt more than she ever could about the life outside of her sheltered one.

Dylan showed her many things, including how to be kinder to people. Not so much that it seemed suspicious to anyone who suddenly came across her, but small subtle hints.

Only Andrews knew of this arrangement, and he kept his mouth zipped about it, seeing Summer so happy.

As the friendship progressed at an alarmingly fast rate in 3 years, Summer started to have feelings for Dylan, which she hoped he would reprociate. She blushed whenever he complimented her and thought he couldn't see. Her parents, generally, found out, and severely disapproved of the relationship, going as far as to threaten to fire Dylan if Summer didn't stay away from him.

Summer had avoided him sharply the next few weeks, dodging him whenever he tried to approach her, and walking the other direction whenever he tried to get close. She tried not to let him get into her mind, knowing that the family still owed the Landsdown money, and desperately needed to pay it off.

God knows what happened to those who refused to pay up their debts.

She tried re-imagining a life with Chasz, but it didn't help that every time she did so, his neat blond hair, blue eyes and relatively handsome features would turn into shaggy dark brown hair, darker eyes, and tanned figure.

Then, when she turned 14, and planned to start talking to Dillon once again, but found out from Andrews that because of unpaid debts, Dylan and his family had had to relocate to one of the poorer places.

She cried her heart out that night.

And from that day on, her old facade, the one where she was a spoilt rich girl, came back. Until Andrews reminded her of the boy she used to love during his death.


	2. Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers RPM or any of the characters.

* * *

**AN: Takes place during "Ranger Yellow, Part II". Sorry for the abrupt ending, and thanks to those who read.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

When she found him again and realised he didn't have his memories, she wanted to help. And she did so. When she heard the name "Dillon", sounding so much like "Dylan", she didn't know whether to cry or sob.

Then he had smirked at her, and she had wanted to cry in relief, because this thing, this _one_ thing was one of the only things he kept from back then. When he was feeling own, she tried to cheer him up. It had only taken a few days before Dillon dragged her off to some place in the city to talk to her.

"I know you."

Summer _really_ wanted to cry at that moment. "Yes."

"And you know me."

"Yes."

And then, fluidly, without hesitation, he kissed her.

It was sudden, abrupt, but it felt _so_ right. Summer returned it eagerly.

That night, they agreed to keep it a secret.

Most nights, Summer would talk with 'Dillon' with different things about his previous life that he didn't recall. As the memories started coming back, Summer had never felt so content in her life. She had all she wanted: A brilliant life as a power ranger, a girl with close friends, and with a guy that she had been crushing on since she was what? 10? 11?

Then, her parents just _had_ to ruin it.

* * *

"Hello, Summer." Her father smiled at her pleasantly, with her mother looking at Dillon over carefully. Summer doubted that they would remember the Bennetts. After all, they had forgotten the Bennetts within a year that they had moved.

She had felt warmth spreading through her when Dillon aggressively defended her, almost as if he _knew _what was going to happen. And he did.

Summer had told him of her promise.

And he had promised never to stand by and let her get married to some other guy.

* * *

Summer knew immediately that her parents knew about Dillon and her relationship, though they thankfully didn't say anything. Dillon followed her when she went to talk with her parents, raising the newspaper. "Do you know about this?"

"I would hope so." Mrs. Winchester came over. "After all, it's only the marriage of their precious daughter!" Summer wanted to strangle the woman, but a warm hand squeezed her shoulder, and she felt herself calm, though only slightly. _Dillon_.

"Summer dear, you remember Mrs. Winchester." Her mom nodded at her. Summer nodded slowly.

"'Course."

"And there's the lucky groom himself!" Sure enough, Chasz was looking at his appearance in a mirror.

Now, Summer had absolutely _no_ idea what she saw in Chasz Winchester. She meant, sure, he was cute, but he was completely arrogant, and selfish about his appearance. She heard a quiet snort behind her, and wanted to grin. _Chasz_ was a ridiculous name…

"What is this?"

"Your rehearsal lunch, for your wedding." Her dad said it like it was obvious. The hand on her shoulder didn't move, not even when Mrs. Winchester and Mrs. Landsdown glanced at it disapprovingly.

"Hug hug hug give me a hug!" A high pitched shriek came from her right. All of them turned, and Dillon let go hastily as the girl all but flung herself at Summer. Summer smiled uncomfortably. "See?! When I pushed you off the truck, I told you you'd be fine."

"You pushed her off a _truck_?" Dillon asked, nearly incredulously.

Now, there was an ongoing battle in her head. Her thoughts were scattered, messy even as she tried to put her thoughts about this together. Then there was the side where she wanted to laugh and grin at everything Dillon did, and the other side which wanted to strangle everyone besides Dillon here.

"Fore!" Two of them, surprisingly, were called out, with the two competitors shouting it out. Summer's hand flew up automatically, catching one of the large balls, but it was Dillon that caught the other before it smacked her right in the head. His hand, calloused still, brushed briefly against her face as he caught the ball, making her skin tingle.

Trying to forget the sensation for the time being, she turned to her parents. "We need to talk."

* * *

"Honey, we're broke." Her mom said this blunt and direct. Summer felt her heart drop.

"What do you mean?"

"At the time of the Venjix attacks started, most of our fortune was tied up in investments."

"We have no money." Her mom said, as if a zombie.

"We came to Corinth with nothing."

"We have no money. You know, I'll never get used to the words coming out of my mouth. How do ordinary people say that?"

"They don't." Summer said, exasperated, rolling her eyes. "They have something called 'jobs' that I told you about."

"Oh, yes, jobs." Her mom said distantly.

"Look, I need the diamond to stop Venjix."

"And we need this wedding." Her mom countered.

Her dad frowned. "Honey, a year ago, you would have done _anything_ to marry Chasz. What happened?"

"I have a boyfriend now." Even though it was true, it sounded pretty hollow in her ears.

"The Bennett boy? He's useless. Nothing to give you." Her mom frowned, nearly disgusted.

"He _cares_ about me. You know, like how Chasz only cares about his _appearance_?"

Her dad sighed. "Honey, what happened to you in those years?"

Summer didn't answer.

* * *

"Guys, do me a favour and save this dance for the reception, okay?" Summer looked at the two. It was sweet, touching even, that Dillon would defend her to _this_ degree, and more still as she watched Scott, clearly torn, as he tried to get Dillon to understand that this was for her parents.

Scott sighed and left the room, leaving Dillon and Summer alone.

"You don't have to do this." Summer smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. Dillon wrapped his own around it. "Would it help if I said please?"

Summer grinned. "As much as I would like to, that word didn't do a thing to my parents. Maybe pretty please."

Dillon sighed, but looked out. The reception was starting soon, and Summer's heart was beginning to sink with dread. A few more minutes, and she would get married to the most arrogant and self-egoistical man she knew. Dillon's voice cut in on her thoughts. "Even though it probably doesn't matter, you look…" He shrugged, trying to find a word.

"Beautiful?" Summer asked, smiling.

"Yeah." He was quick to agree, and smirked before walking back out. God, Summer wanted him more than ever now to go with him, but it could never happen. As Dr. K walked in, a lightbulb flashed in her head.

* * *

"Sword fighting? Kung fu? What kind of a Landsdown is that?" Mrs. Winchester screeched. Summer wanted to laugh at her expression. God, she looked _furious_. She saw Dillon smirking some way away. According to her, in the past, Dylan had not liked Mrs. Winchester, and Mrs. Winchester, in turn, had hated Dylan.

Some disagreement about Elena. Seemed like the grudge still stayed.

"A new one." Her father said, drawing Summer to his embrace protectively, and kissing her forehead.

"One that we are very proud off." Her mom added, smiling at Summer, before leading her up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Winchester asked, still furious. "We know about you. You need the money. What would you do without it?"

Her mom stared back defiantly, and Summer had never felt so proud of her mom in her entire life. "I believe there is something called 'jobs'."

"We won't let you forget this. After all, who would want your daughter?"

Summer saw Dillon positively glaring at Mrs. Winchester now, along with the others, who were stunned at her speech. Her mom put her chin up defiantly once again. "I believe she already has a boyfriend." Summer beamed up at her mom, laughing at the looks of the boys' faces. She grinned at Dillon and he returned it briefly.

Scott, Ziggy and Flynn turned to Dillon, looking like they didn't know what to say. "What?" Dillon asked, looking nonchalant about the whole thing.

Summer wanted to kiss him right now…he affected her thoughts _way_ too much. But then again…she thought as she laughed again: Her mom had thrown the bouquet, and the comment had been temporally forgotten as Michelle ran and tried to get it, landing flat on her face in the cake. "A waste of good cake!" Flynn had sighed. Maybe this was okay.

* * *

When they left Corinth to restart a life, she smiled at Tenaya - Elena - at the back, who grinned back at her, and then smiled at Dillon, pecking his cheek as he grinned at her as well, looking very much like his sister now as they both grinned.

It didn't matter that they were going to head out to a barren wasteland to try and see if there were any survivors or any chance of starting a new life, all that mattered was that she and Dillon - Dylan - were together.


End file.
